The Secret
by Molly Annice
Summary: Dave and Kurt start a secret relationship after Dave kisses Kurt in the locker room and kurt doesn't push him back. This story is about the rocky start of that relationship and goes into their first times. First time writing kurtofsky
1. Part one

Author's note this is a Glee Kink Meme fill: The prompt being

Subject: Karofsky/Kurt cluelessness, size kink, fingering, spanking, humping

AU when Karofsky kisses Kurt in 'never been kissed' Kurt doesn't push Dave away; he just stands there and allows it. Dave kisses him a third time and finally Kurt begins responding.

Kurt and Dave form a secret relationship, and when they first start having sex, it's painfully obvious that Kurt doesn't know what to do at all. When Dave asks if Kurt's got any lube, Kurt replies: 'what for?' He is also speechless at the sight of Dave's enormous dick and gets upset and frightened at the prospect of anal sex when Dave explains it to him. Eventually Dave has Kurt lie over his lap and he spanks and fingers the smaller boy to completion. While doing this Dave talks dirty to Kurt about him being a naughty little boy who's played with fire. Kurt loves it.

The Secret

Dave started shoving Kurt when Kurt started becoming hot or beautiful or something needed to be touched. It all started one day when he was walking by Kurt in the hall when he got the urge to just touch him and before he knew it, he was shoving Kurt and shoving Kurt as he was walking by and shoving him into a locker. All there interaction, his bullying was just for the purpose of touching him. Sometimes Kurt would yell at him for it, so, he would sing around and do something as equally as stupid as telling Kurt his fist was named "The Fury."

Things got interesting the day that Kurt followed him into the boy's Locker room yelling at him

"I'm talking to you," Kurt yelled as he enters the locker room.

"Girl's locker room is next door," he said gruffly, taking out his gym.

"What is your problem," Kurt asked, walking over to him and getting into his face.

"Excuse me," Dave said, finally looking at him.

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here and peaking at my junk," Dave said putting his shoes into his bag.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all of us gay guys are out there to secretly molest and convert you," Kurt sneered, watching Dave remove items out of his locker, "Well guess what Hamhock, you are not my type!"

This causes Dave to pause, "is that right?"

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys that sweat too much and will be bald by the time they are 30."

"Do not push me, Hummel," Dave said hearing stupid hurt emotions in his voice. He made a fist and put it up so that Kurt could get some kind of fear and to back off.

"You're going to hit me, do it," Kurt yelled, getting closer to him. Dave slammed his locker shut beside him.

"Don't push me," Dave said, hearing the anger in his voice thicken and louden.

"Hit me," Kurt yelled at him, "because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

"GET OUT OF MY FACE," Dave screamed at Kurt. Dave wasn't trying to push the gay out of Kurt. Dave was trying to push the gay out of his self.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who doesn't realize how extraordinarily ordinary he is," Kurt yelled in his face as soon as this was yelled something snapped in Dave. He soon found himself grabbing Kurt's face, yanking Kurt into a kiss and just memorizing the feel and taste of those lips. He felt himself whimper. Kurt tasted sweet, spicy and cool like spearmint gum. He pulled back to get a look at Kurt's shocked face before going into to kiss the boy again.

This time Dave settled his hands on Kurt's shoulders and slowly he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waste pulling the other boy to his body and kissing him, softer than the first one but just equal with passion. He pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and started memorizing the feel of the other boy's mouth. He felt his dick harden, kissing Kurt felt so much righter than the two girls he has kissed in his breat

When he pulled away after the second time he rested his forehead on the Kurt's before swooping in and kissing Kurt again. He then felt Kurt's lips move to great his own. Dave quickly found himself falling into pace with this softer kiss that quickly hardened slowly until he was walking Kurt into the locker again and pushing his one leg between Kurt's legs and pinning him to the locker. He could feel Kurt's hard on in his pants as they humped each other. Dave's hand were kneading Kurt's ass.

He felt hot and his clothes were too tight. Kurt felt and looked like he was in need of losing some clothes. That was when the bell rang and reality set in. He was kissing a boy one who he pushed around and bullied and he so wanted to pick him up and just love him with his whole essence. He couldn't breathe and he oddly noticed how cold his feet were. He soon found himself quickly untangling himself and walking backward quickly. He couldn't breathe. He was soon tripping over the locker room bench behind him and falling on his back. He quickly scrambled to his feet before mumbling to Kurt, "Please don't tell any one about this."

Kurt nodded before saying, "I won't."

Dave nodded back and ran from the room not noticing Kurt slowly sit on the ground still leaning on the locker's and contemplating his first kiss and make out session. He expected to get hit running after Dave not this, definitely not this.

Dave hoped that was the end of it. He would just ignore Kurt until they graduated next year all the while fearing that he would tell. Then he would never have to see Kurt again. He ignored the small pang that hit his chest at that thought. He didn't know how wrong he was.


	2. Part two

Hey Pirates, I finally am updating this. I am a slow and extremely lazy person, underlining the important part of me being extremely lazy. I will finish this. I will finish this. I think I can. I think I can. Thank you to the people who enjoy this story. I also am sorry to Amy about my crappy grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I did a little bit more combing over this chapter for those little grammar mistakes. I am quite embarrassed I left out periods. That is a rookie mistake in writing.

Part 2

The next day Kurt proved his word wasn't to be trusted. The next day Kurt tried outing him with his boyfriend.

"Excuse me," Kurt's friend greeted him on the stair. He noticed the boy had more grease in his hair then his older sister's old Barbies did before she lit them on fire for Z and him when they were 6.

"Hey Lady boys," Dave said trying to be indifferent, "Is this your boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something," Slimy said like as if he was trying to sell a crappy second hand car for too much and acting like it is a deal.

I got to get to class," Dave said trying to get away from the two. Walking between them and pushing Kurt more then he needed to get through.

"Kurt told me what you did," Greasy said causing Dave to stop in his tracks and looks at them with the best poker face he could muster.

Oh yeah and what's that?"

"We kissed," Kurt said, quiet but too loud, Dave could sense everyone around them and the stairs were too crowded. Kurt said he wouldn't tell anyone but here anyone can here. Any one could here and find out the truth and his whole life is destroyed.

Dave felt it hard to breath, "I don't know what you are talking about," he said looking around. Nobody looked like they were listening in but that doesn't mean some one wasn't. He turned and started walking down the stairs but they followed. The slime ball behind him kept trying to have this conversation.

"It seems like you are a little bit confused and it is totally normal," Slimy told him and Dave just wished they both shut up and left him alone. "It seems like it's a very hard things to come to terms with and you should just know that you are not alone." Dave stopped in his tracks running isn't stopping these two yapping and exposing him; maybe a fist would do the trick.

Dave turned and pushed the slime ball up the stair and into the wall of chain link fence, "Do Not Mess With Me." His voice was rough and low with fear and anger. Kurt Pushed between them and looked at Dave in the Face, "You have to stop this." Dave slowly walked away making eye contact with Kurt and they both knew they were going to be talking later about this. Dave quickly turned and ran down the stairs.

It wasn't until the next day at school that they both got to talk again. Dave saw Kurt in the hall smiling into his locker at something, probably a picture of his boyfriend. Dave felt anger flash through him and before he knew it he was walking up to Kurt, slamming the locker shut and yanking the smaller boy into a janitor's closet by the wrist. Not even thinking about turning on the lights. H

"What the fuck did you think in telling your boyfriend about us kissing," Dave asked as he pushed Kurt against the door of the janitor's closet.

"He's not my boyfriend," Kurt hissed back, "But one day."

"I don't give who he is," retorted Dave back, "Why the fuck did you tell him?"

"He's nobody," Kurt said, "He doesn't know the difference between you and Joe Shmoe, he has know gain in outing you."

"But you do," Dave said, both voices starting to rise, "You can turn and make me the laughing stock out of the school and you have lots to gain from people finding out about the ki-"

Kurt lunged forward and kissed Dave's lips interrupting Dave's words. The kiss was hard and passionate like the first one before pulling back. It took a second for Dave to get over his shock and kiss back. Dave groaned when he felt Kurt lick his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to let Kurt's tongue in, groaning at the taste of Kurt, spearmint gum and lip gloss.

Dave's hands slide down Kurt's arms. Kurt's arms wrapping around Dave's neck pulling him closer as Dave hands cupped his ass. They both groaned into each other's mouths as they felt their bodies react to one another, both pulling away to catch a breath before falling back into another kiss and started grinding against each other.

This didn't last long as a loud bang in the hallway pulled both teens out of their lustful stupor. Kurt pushes Dave as far a way as possible. "Um, I have to go do stuff," is all Kurt says as he runs out. Dave stands their dazed staring at the door before leaning against it. As they both came to the realization that they were both very close to tearing off each other's clothes and have sex for the very first time in that small little janitor's closet in the school. They both realized a few moments later that they would have been okay with that turn of events and both terrified by that thought alone.


End file.
